Safe and Sound part 1
by Elena Ortega
Summary: Cindy was just a girl on the snow... a vampire tried to kill her but someone saved her... I'm sorry I'm a little lazy in making a summary but, the only thing I can say is... that there is a part 2 of this don't worry I'll post it while I'm on vacation so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Safe and sound

Prologue:

This story is about a 6 yrs. Old girl lost her parents when she was very young. She was standing on a snow wandering... _snow... it's white, would there be any colour? But why is it's colour is not red but white? What is a snow? _"hey kid, are you lost? Can I suck your blood?" a man said.

That creature has a sharp fangs that will suck the life out of me he charged at me _No! _I thought. Splat! I saw the vampire was killed by a boy, but wait... it's not just a boy... he also had those red eyes. "you are a disgrace to all vampires." He said while he licked the blood on his hands. I was a little scared but no, I'm not... "Are you okay?" he asked. He stretched out his hand and it makes me feel I want to hold it forever and that's my beginning of my first love for him and my name... is Cindy.

He took me to a huge mansion, he knocked on the door knock...knock... and someone opened it... I saw the blonde man had a ponytail... wearing glasses, well from the looks of it... he's like a professor or a principal. He didn't say a word, it's like he knew that we were coming so he let us in and he quickly closed the door. "tell me what happened." He said. I can tell that he's talking to the boy next to me. "I killed a vampire to protect her and I'll leave her to your care." He said. "really? Oh, I've been waiting for centuries to have a daughter and she's right in front of me oh!" Thank God I have a daughter right now so lucky!" the man spun around like a cheerful kid. "you're sure about her safety Mr. Cross Kaien." He said. And the man's face turned serious after hearing the sound of his name. "of course I'm sure about her safety I've already made a promise to _Her _and I'm going to make sure that I'll accomplish it." He said. Both of them were on silence for a few minutes...

"oh by the way, Kuran Kaname when will you tell..." he didn't continue. Because the boy already knew what he's talking about "soon, very soon... " Kaname said. I'm slow at memorizing their names but it will come around somehow, Mr. Cross led me to his guest room, "you can call me, chairman or... daddy; since I've always wanted a daughter... I wonder what would your name be?" he said to himself. "my name is... Cin...dy." I spoke and he almost fell on his feet when he heard my voice. "oh my... what a beautiful name; Cindy Cross is your name from now on and welcome to the family." He introduced. I ran towards him and hugged him "I love you, daddy..." I said. He smiled while he hugged me back "I promise, that you'll be safe and sound." We ate our dinner and took a bath and I'm ready to go to sleep.

In my room~

"want me to sleep with you?" he asked. I nodded. He knew that I'm still sacred but, I have to get used to it and... there will come a day where I will face a vampire or any kind of supernatural creatures and I... I have to be prepared for it, we laid down on a queen size bed he took his mp3 player and play a lullaby song but instead I heard a guitar tone with a female singer...

Just close your eyes the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be

Safe and sound...

While the song is playing I looked at the window, and I remembered everything about what happen and I'm not going to forget that boy... and now, I owed him my deepest gratitude. I wonder... _when will I see him again? I feel like... he's a source of my happiness, my strength and my first love. _I thought.

...no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be

Safe and sound...

The song reminds me of Kaname, when he saved my life from a vampire and... I kind of like him, I hope he'll come back to visit me... from time to time. While the song starts to play again I closed my eyes and went to sleep because I knew that I'm already safe and... sound.

Note: I don't own Vampire knight okay? I'm just a fan and I want somebody, anybody, everybody... chos! To review my story but I'll post another chapter please look forward to it and I hope you enjoy it and also while reviewing you'll also correct me if there's any errors so that I'll know and I'll improve it little by little and practice makes perfect. But nobody is perfect hehehe! Well, I hope you enjoy reading it God bless! 3


	2. After ten years

Prologue:

Hey, this is the chapter that follows the first one... so don't get confused okay? I hope you enjoy!

10 years later...

At Cross Academy~

"all right, line up properly guys... as a prefect such as myself, you'd better behave if you want to see them before your bed time and in fact, it's way past your curfew." I warned. "please prefect just once." They pleaded. "I'm sorry, I know what you're feeling right now but, I just can't let you through..." I paused when the big gate started to open and everybody braced themselves for they will meet their idols from the night class... "hello ladies, did I came into your dreams?" Aidou senpai asked them. "yes we did, but you're more handsome in person!" they said. As I rolled my eyes... "well, that's good to hear, because tonight I'll be entering Cindy's dream bang!" he made a gun-like finger pointing at me. I rolled my eyes as _oh brother_, other girls glared at me; I ignored them... I felt a sudden dizziness and I almost fainted when someone caught my fall. When I turned around, it was Kaname senpai I quickly got up and... "I'm sorry kaname senpai." I apologized. "are you okay?" he asked. I nodded then he smiled a little as he touched my chin and lift it up to my to see his face "don't stress yourself okay?" he asked. His hands were so warm it's like from ten years ago when he saved me. Then his hand was removed by a silver haired guy about the same height as Kaname senpai. And Kaname senpai removed his hand from him "Kiryuu, you look scary." He teased in irony as he walked with the rest of the night class.

Let me introduce to you to my partner as a prefect, he's my classmate and my best friend since childhood days, you see... he's also a victim from you know... vampires. It's says that his family was murdered by a vampire and he's the only survival; and his name is... Zero Kiryuu. "just go your to your class" he snapped. Then the rest of the night class were having their class session. I was guarding outside by the balcony next to their window. The moon shines so bright tonight and those stars... they sparkle like diamonds in the sky, "it's not fit for you to do the patrolling by yourself you know..." he said. "speak for yourself, well in fairness; you have strong body while mine is... girlish" I said. He smirked, then I sat for a while "how's your summer, Zero?" I asked him. "I had training with sensei, it's been fine, how about you?" he asked but he paused as I hugged him "I missed you, with all the dangerous training and thank goodness you're okay." I hugged him so tight and he hugged me back "well,I'd better get back patrolling... see ya." I told him.

Zero's POV~

I want to hold her tight... I want to pull her close to me... I want to say: _I miss you too and ..._ I want to kiss but... I'm afraid that I might hurt you and you'll never be able to forgive me. I'll kill myself if I hurt you Cindy, so I begged you, don't ever leave my side. I'll be lost without you and I'm weak without you. But I can still smell her blood... ba-thump... ba-thump... I have to control my thirst because, I don't want to drink her blood. Cause I may end up killing her, and I won't be able to tell her that I like her so much.

POV ended

Cindy's POV~

I like zero, he's been like a childhood days and I love him as a brother. I don't know what will I do if I lose him... just like I lost my parents... I don't have time to cry over the past, I have to be strong and confident so that I could protect the ones I love most, end of discussion.

POV ended

Kaname's POV~

I can't stop looking at her chocolate brown hair and her soft skin since I last touch her with care the only problem is...

Flashback~

"Ichijou, do I have to explain to you our rules again?" I glared at him. "sorry kanme-sama, I saw her and... now, I remember that I forgot something in my room." Ichijou dashed away. I looked at her sleeping on the steps of the stairs '_you're so defenceless'_ I said. I put my jacket to cover her... her hair is so smooth and her lips it makes me want to kiss her but, not yet. I lift her to my room and I sat on the sofa. Yori came in... "I'm sorry that I arrive in such bad timing, Kanme-sama" she said. I didn't pay her much attention but she can tell that I'm... starving. "you can take my blodd, kaname-sama it's only temporary... so that you won't have the urge to, you know..." she said. And I knew whom she was talking about so, I stood up and didn't hesitate to drink her blood and the next thing I know is... _slam!_ I heard the door slammed and I knew who it was "I did something terrible to her." I said. "but you know, she's still believes in you... since you saved her and... " he paused when he lift Yori's body to her room. But how can I be satisfied if she's still has doubts about me? I looked at the window and I saw Cindy holding Kiryuu's hand... I glared and the glass goblet behind me broke into pieces. I'm so jealous of how Cindy treated Zero... that should be me with her... not him... not him...

Flashback of kaname's POV ended

The next day...

"Cindy, are you okay?" Lily asked. "oh, sorry. I'm fine." I lied. "you're in some kind of... a trance." She said. "it's just lack of sleep." I told her. "well, I think it's about your patrol during at night class right?" she asked. "yeah." I answered. Ring...ring... finally class dismissed at 4:30 pm. I went to the restroom first. I look at the mirror... "wake up Cindy! Our sembreak is coming, you have to do your best in studies... focus and breathe." I told myself. It's prefect time... All of the day class students are gathering to meet their senpais.

At the gate of the night class~

"I can't wait to see our senpai!" the female student said. "me too!" another student said. "okay, okay, settle down everybody... they're not going to fly okay?" There's nothing to be ashamed about your feelings... just stay calm and wait for them okay?" I told them. I can't believe they listened to me. "whoa, I'm impressed" Zero teased. "shut up! And you're late!" I said. "I just came back from the chairman... he said that our dinner for tonight is burger steak with mashed potatoes and you'll decide for the dessert." He said. "don't worry, I'll handle it while, you're taking over my shift tonight in the night patrol deal?" I asked. "sure whatever..." he said. Then the gate opened... everybody were so behaved and I saw Aidou senpai was surprised that his admirers were well-behaved. "wow, I'm impressed that you guys are well-behaved today, for your reward... I'll go into one of your dreams tonight bang!" he told them. I rolled my eyes as the girls almost fainted at his feet. And I saw Kaname I didn't stand his way I let him pass through me without looking at him. "meet me outside the class room after our class session." He whispered to me. _What is this cold feeling that surrounds me? And why am I so nervous and what does he want to tell me?_


	3. The days when we were young

Prologue:

This is the other chapter ... you already know what to right? Chos!

In Chairman's house~

Chairman was right about our dinner, the burger steak was juicy... the mashed potatoes were baked to perfection and the gravy is... gravylicious! 'chairman, this is the best dinner I have ever had" I said. "please, I want you to call me daddy." He pouted. "okay, daddy." I smiled. He smiled too and I can tell from his expression that he's waiting for my specially made dessert... so I presented them, "behold, my dessert for today is home-made chocolate sundae with cherry on top ta-da!" "wow! As I expected from you Cindy, you always make our night complete with your delicious desserts!" Chairman ah... I mean daddy said. "oh I have to go daddy, Kaname wants me to talk about something in private... I'll be back later. " I told him. "okay, but don't be late you've got school tomorrow." He said. "okay daddy." I said.

The Corridor~

The class session of the night class were about to end. I was standing by the window next to their class room... I was looking at the bright white moon, with stars that sparkles like diamonds. I didn't hear the door of the night class room were opened and the rest of the night class were dismissed, senpais would try to glare at me but, not in front of kaname-senpai. "Cindy, you're early." Kaname said. "I'm always early but also a little umm... " I paused when he suddenly hugged me "umm... k-kaname... sen-pai" I uttered. "Cindy, I just can't control myself not to hug you like this... I missed all the moments we had when we were young." He said. _"me too, kaname senpai, but you've got things to do right?" _I said in my mind, but he still wouldn't let me go. He's really sad and empty but right now, he feels so relaxed now that I'm in his arms. He started to let me go. "I hope you feel the same way about me." He said. "I do. But we both know that, we have our own role to play." I told him "kaname-sama, the chairman would like a word with you." Aidou senpai said. "I'm coming." He called. "you should go, I need to sleep... I have a big day ahead of me." I told him. He was about to leave '_smooch'_ it rang his ears when I kissed his cheek "goodnight, kaname-senpai." I said, then I ran down the hallway as I went back to my dorm.

Kaname's Perspective~

'_smooch'_ "goodnight Kaname senpai" she said. I was about to chase after her and kiss her. But I stopped myself instead, I smiled because this is my first time being kissed by her on my cheek... the last time she kissed me was only on my forehead when we were kids and she comforts me by rubbing her right hand on my head while she embrace me close to her. My heart was filled with happiness because she still cares about me, even after that incident... she still couldn't stay away from me. No matter how far I tried, I too... can't stay away from her. My instincts tells me to confront my feelings for her but, right now is not the right time... I have to wait after sembreak and soon, she will reawaken.

His perspective ended.

Cindy's POV~

I don't know why I did that... okay, I know why... but, I don't want anyone else to know that I like him and I loved him since we were young. I also care about Zero too.. he protected me once and I don't want to lose either of them. I don't know what will I do if either of them will get hurt because of me. Anyway, I was about to prepare myself to sleep and I played my lullaby song...

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be...

Safe and Sound...

I always played this song and someday my song will changed into something new but this time, I want to sing it. Because I want to express my feelings with a song so that they will know what I really feel indise.

POV ended.

The periodical exams in the third quarter has ended it's time for us to start our vacation which means, everybody including the night class students will go home to have their vacation. I saw them... getting ready to leave the school gate I bowed with nobody else is watching, or so I thought...

In Chairman's office~

"everybody's going back to their original homes and take their vacation and by the end of the week, they'll be back... so while they're gone, I want you to train yourself. Zero and Cindy, both of you will have to train more." He instructed. Zero and I nodded.

Meanwhile,

"Are we going to Aidou's house?" Yori asked. But she already knew the answer through their facial expressions. Her ability was to read people's emotions and their facial expressions it gets stronger even on vampires and she also had an ability to create an illusion. They noticed that Kaname's facial expression was different from them. "what are you guys staring at me for?" Kaname asked. "it's just... it's our first time to see you like this, is something that matter kaname-sama?" Kaien asked. "no, not at all. It's just that... I wonder how will I enjoy my vacation without her by my side." He answered. Everybody went silent for a moment including Yori. She liked or... loved Kaname, but she knew her love will never return her love back... right now, she still hasn't given up on him. "I'm probably sure that she'll miss you kaname-sama." Yori told him and she saw that Kaname was still looking at the car window... he smiled. He'd really hoped that Cindy will miss him while he's away. He was thinking of what will he give to Cindy as a souvenir from his trip, so he continue to think while they're in the car on the way to Aidou's Manor.

At Cross academy~

Zero was training by the basement with his gun 'bloody_ rose'_ targeting those cardboard while I'm training with a dummy doll (vampire dummy doll) it's face has a question mark on it. I ut it there because sooner or later... I will face a lot of vampires and I will eliminate them with Artemis ( my weapon, also named after a Greek goddess, goddess of the moon, nature and hunting). After training... I went outside to get some fresh air, I saw a sky-blue butterfly...flew over my finger. "you don't know how lucky you are, you're a butterfly... you're free, you can fly and... I wish, that someday I would spread my wings and fly freely or I wish that everybody would live like a butterfly. Where there will be no feud between the vampires and humans and if that happens, I would be very happy." I said to myself, while the butterfly flew back to it's way home.

I'm going to post another chapter... I hope you'll review it.


	4. The vision

Prologue: Hi, this is the next chapter I hope you'll enjoy reading this and please check the grammatical errors because I'm in a hurry. I'm going to study my head-breaking chemistry! My head is going to explode in this subject but, think positive. I can do this, and best wishes from Moi.

In my room:

I wonder if I could write something about myself but, how will I begin? 10 years ago, a vampire tried to kill me but... Kaname saved me. From that moment on, he was the beginning of my life. Kaname, was my beginning... then I had an idea. I grabbed my notebook and a pen. Then I start writing my story entitled "_when my life begins", _but I realized that the title were a little cliché and somehow when I tried to read it... I find it so... boring. In the meantime, I'm going to prepare dinner for tonight, our meal would be... hashbrown chicken salad with cheese sauce and for dessert is chocolate brownies with cherry on top.

At dinner~

"So, how's your training?" Chairman asked. We gave him an exhausted facial expression, he almost fell on his seat. "I probably shouldn't have asked." He said. We ate our dinner. The chairman was about to wash the dishes but I stopped him... "daddy, you can go ahead and rest leave these to us." I suggested. He smiled and his background has pink with glitters on it (giggle)... then he went upstairs to his room. "Zero, you'll dry the dishes." I told him. He nodded and waited for me to finish washing the dishes... I'm finally finish then it's Zero's turn to dry the dishes, when he's done. I faced towards him and gave him my hand "drink" I said. His eyes were wide open when he heard what I told him to do... "I know you've been holding back and you need it to increase your strength... please, for me." I pleaded. He held my hand up, he licked my wrist the he started to drink my blood... I can feel his fangs piercing within my delicate skin and... his eyes were red as blood. The reason I did this... _what am I to you?_ He said inside my head. I did this because, to me... Zero, you're... He stopped. "I've had enough, and I want to control myself not to drink too much." He explained.

Chairman's POV~

Until when will they stop pressuring themselves especially Cindy, she's been giving zero her blood... and she's been doing it for almost every week. It's a miracle that she isn't showing any kind of side effects after giving her blood... and of course she's hiding it... _oh Cindy, I've promised your mother that I'll protect you and teach you everything but, when you grew mature... your instinct will never change, no matter what happens..._ you'll always protect humans against vampires... and vampires against themselves it's been a long time since the last time I fought them. That's all in the past, the important is... I'm going to protect all of them no matter what the cause. That's how I loved them.

Cindy's room~

I prepared my warm half-bath in my bathtub, I also put some aloe vera vanilla extract with anti-oxidant to make my skin whiter, smoother, moisturized and fairer. I've soaked myself in my tub for 5 mins. After that I brushed my hair... then I laid down on my bed. I looked at the ceiling... my thoughts were wondering. I realized that I forgot to play my new favourite song...

The story of my life

I take her home

I drive all night

to keep her warm in time

It's fro...zen

The story of my life

I give her hope

I spend her love

Until she's broken inside

The story of my life

Then I remembered something... I've finally found ,my title of the story and this time, I will twist the contents of my story, it will be filled with half of my fantasies and the other half is my reality. So I grabbed my notebook and start writing my stories... I'm almost to the third page of my notebook when the clock alarmed at 9pm means, I have to go to sleep. I stopped of what was I writing... and I already wrote my title and I went to sleep. Chairman entered my room he turned off my lamp, because he knew I always forgot to turn it off... he adjust my blanket so that I can sleep comfortably. Then he saw my notebook was open, he looked and closed it and he smiled at my notebook because the title of my story was written on the cover page of the book "_Cindy my dearest, I would've wished I would take you away from this troublesome world, but you're... a part of this now and there will come a time where your true ability and yourself will come out from the shadows._" He said. He kissed my forehead and he went outside of my room.

Chairman's POV~

She's too fragile to handle this responsibility and soon, her instincts will reawaken I don't know if she can handle the truth about herself, but there's no secret that can't be revealed... Cindy is a very strong girl and I think I'll support her until the end... that goes the same for zero and the rest of the odds.

POV ended~ 

Sembreak ended but, there's one day left. I can already see a lot of day class students and night class students are coming back from their vacation. The night class students came back early... "welcome back." I bowed and they paused as kaname presented me a gift... "This is the rose that only blooms ones every ten years, I hope you like it." He said. I'm speechless... I never would've thought that he gave me a souvenir "It's beautiful, thank you kaname-senpai." I smiled at him and they proceed to their dorms. Zero was right behind me, as I was about to go straight back; I had a vision... I saw a woman had a long hair smiling at me... gasp... I touched my head _w...what's h...happening... t...to...m...me? _I thought. "Cindy, are you okay?" Zero asked. I can't let him know, because he already had many problems and... I don't want to add more pressure for him and besides... this is my problem that I have to deal with it and I have to find out how my family... died. And on that snowy night what was Kaname doing in the middle of nowhere? Does he have anything with my missing memories? And on how my parents died? I have to know... "Zero I need to know about what happen 10 years ago." I told him. Zero seems surprised to see me like this. "why?" he asked. "I have to know if they have any information about my parent's death." I explained. "let's check out tomorrow at the head quarters" He said. "un.." I nodded.


	5. The missing past

Note: this is the next one but don't worry I will write the part two of this story so, just review and correct me okay? Cause that will be great and You can also help me of what should I write next and please state your suggestion so that I can do it and I'll post it for you okay? Good luck reading it!

The next day~

Zero, Chairman, Zero's sensei and I were walking and we came across many undercover vampire hunters... they're still keeping an eye on them just in case that they might do something that will made them forget about their treaty. "here we are, the vampire hunters' head quarters." Chairman introduced. I'm so nervous to find out about my past... but I have to do it; after all, I'm already old enough to know the truth and I know the choices that I will make... will change the world before my eyes, no matter if it's right or wrong.

In the head quarters~

"Zero, chairman, sensei and ... hmm, a new comer?" asked by a woman with a red fan. "no, she's my adopted daughter Cindy." Chairman said. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." I greeted her. "and to you as well," she smiled. "the records for the past 10 yrs. Are right this way." She led us to a huge gate. We went inside, and I saw a lot of book of records that's been in stored in one of those shelves. There's got to be a record that has occurred 10 yrs. Ago "Zero, I need to talk to you alone." She said and Zero followed her to the other room.

Inside the private room~

"Zero, this room is the record of all the past vampires that we've slayed were level E like you... but, your ability were special so..." she paused when she saw Zero was controlling his thirst his eyes turned red because he can smell blood... "oh I forgot to tell you Zero, that everything you smelled in here are blood..." Zero slammed himself on the door. "you don't look good do you Zero?" And being a level E is very hard, the only thing to prevent your thirst and falling into a level E is to drink the blood of the pureblood like... Kuran Kaname," she told him. Zero already knew that but he's still pissed at kaname and he's also worried that his vampire instinct will push him into the depths of his darkness, and he also needs to protect someone important to him..._Ahh!_ someone screamed. Zero came out of the room and he knew that scream was Cindy's "what's wrong? Gasp" Zero saw that the book that Cindy was holding was on fire.

"I was about to turn the page that has information about 10 yrs. Ago and... that happens" I pointed at a burning book. "what should I do now? How will I be able to know about my past?" I asked. Zero placed his hand on my shoulder "I'll help you find it okay?" I'm here for you... you can count on me." He said. I smiled at him "thank you Zero, I'm glad that you're here too, solving a problem together... I had fun." I said. "me too," swayed by Chairman. I chuckled.

Cindy's POV~

Were back at Cross academy. I went ahead. Upstairs to my room... I covered my face with a pillow... then I stared at the ceiling. Something is trying to interfere with my past or someone... but who? Who could it be? And why? I've been asking myself and there's only one person comes into my mind... Kaname senpai. Does Kaname senpai have anything to do with my past? ... Why did he save me? What am I to him? ... Why is he always protecting me? ... Everybody's been protecting me like a priceless jewelry or treasure... I want to know about my past and if I ask Chairman, I'm sure that he'll change the subject on purpose... so, there's no other person but Kaname. He can tell me, I know he will... he's the honest person I know and also Zero. But for no, I have to do this by myself, I'm going to ask Kaname if he has something to do with my past.

To be continued~

Note: Sorry, I already told you that I'm going to write part two right don't worry I will and all you have to for now is review and suggest of what will make me write in my next story.

P.S. these songs were:

_Safe and Sound_ by Taylor swift from Disney channel movie premier "The Hunger Games" and _The Story of my life _by One direction from their album entitled "This is Us" I think (sorry I'm not sure about the name of the album) so I hope you'll review it and God bless!


End file.
